


The Alibi

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hippyfetus asked:</p><p>"I have a prompt for whenever you feel like writing. Ian and Mickey at The Alibi being all cute and a new person in town being very homophobic and everyone at the bar standing up for them and beating some ass. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alibi

Ian came into the Alibi and spotted Mickey sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, rubbing his cheek against Mickey’s hair.

"Hey Mick." He whispered before sitting down next to him.

"Hey firecrotch." Mickey said with a smirk and a wink. He reached his hand out, palm facing up, looking at Ian expectantly. Surprise flashed across the younger boys face before it lit up in excitement and he grabbed Mickey’s offered hand greedily.

"Faggots." Some guy said harshly from a few seats down from them.

"The fuck you just say, asshole?" Mickey asked, his eyebrows shooting up and his hand clenching Ian’s tighter.

"I said you’re a couple of disgusting fairies." The guy replied loudly, causing everyone to look over at them.

"Fuck off." Kev said from his place behind the bar before Ian or Mickey could open their mouths.

"What? You’re sticking up for these too aids monkeys?" The man asked incredulously.

"Hey assface, shut the hell up." Kermit hollered from across the room.

"The fuck? Is this entire bar filled with a bunch of pansies?" The man asked defensively.

"Man just leave. I don’t need people like you in my bar." Kev said coldly.

"Fuck that. I’m not leaving because of those fags." He said spitting in Ian and Mickey’s general direction.

Mickey stood up ready to beat the shit out of the guy but someone else made it to him first and planted a punch hard in his face, causing Mickey to sit back down in shock.

"Seriously get out." Kev demanded. The guy finally gave up and made his way out of the bar, holding a hand to his bleeding nose.

Kev looked over at Ian and winked as the redhead beamed with appreciation.

"Thanks man." Mickey grumbled.


End file.
